Finding Love Again
by Klaus'truelove
Summary: What happens when Agent Gibbs discovers he has a daughter? But, she's in the the middle of the case. What will happen when she gets kidnapped? Will Gibbs and his team find her in time or will they need help for the NCIS: LA team?
1. Chapter 1

I ran towards NCIS Head Quarters with every amount of energy I had left I me, I stole a glance behind me and noticed the two men, from six blocks ago, were still chasing me. _What did I ever do to them? _I asked myself as I kept running.

"What's the matter miss?" a tall man with dark brown hair asked as he grabbed my arm. I turned and saw the two men that were following me had slowed to a walk.

"See those two men?" I asked him, nodding towards the two.

"Ya what about them?" the man asked.

"They've been following me for six blocks. I thought maybe the Navy yard would scare them off, but it hasn't seemed to work."

"Why are they following you?" he questioned.

"The truth is, I have no idea why, but please help me." I bagged, hope in my eyes.

"Sure," he agreed. "Go inside and wait for me." I followed his orders and ran inside and didn't turn back.

Tony POV

"Go inside and wait for me." I told the young woman. She followed my orders and ran inside, she didn't even turn to look back, as soon as she was inside the two men started heading for the door. "Can I help you two?" I asked as they approached. "That woman is wanted." The first man told me. He was average height and build.

"By who?" I asked.

"Our boss." The second man replied. The second man looked just like the first, so much so that they could be brothers.

"And who do you work for?" I inquired.

"That's none of your damn business." The first informed me.

"Uh, yes it is my business, since I'm a cop." I told the pair. At this they looked at each other and started running, in the opposite direction. "I need some help!" I shouted as I ran after them, soon I was joined by three other agents. We caught up to them pretty quick, I guess it helped that that girl had run six blocks. "Take them in for questioning." I ordered the agents; led the way and as soon as I was inside I grabbed the woman and head upstairs.

"Thank you." She seemed to whisper as we rode the elevator up.

"Any time." I smiled, and I could see a faint smile appear on her lips. "I'm Tony by the way."

"Crystal." She introduced. "My father is, was, in the Navy."

"Was?" I inquired.

"He's dead now." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could think to say, "How long?"

"Just this morning." She told me. "Maybe that's the other reason I ran to the Navy yard."

"Don't worry, we'll find who killed your father." I promised just as we reached our floor. "Just out of curiosity, how were you able to run six blocks?"

"I'm a cop." She replied.

"Then where's your gun."

"There was a mole in the department; they said I was a dirty cop. That I stole money and drugs."

"Did you?" I inquired.

"No. My mother came from a wealthy family, and seems to shower me with gifts and being a cop I don't do drugs. Unless I'm undercover that is."

"Who's this DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked me.

"Her names Crystal, some men were chasing her, have them in custody Boss."

"And why is she here?" Gibbs asked again.

"My father was killed this morning sir, navy officer, the two men were in the house once I got there. I ran out and drove for a few miles, they ended up crashing my car six blocks north of the base, I ran those six blocks them on my tail the whole time until agent DiNozzo her helped me." Crystal informed Gibbs.

"What's your father's name?" Gibbs asked.

"Lt. Commander Brian Riley." Crystal told him.

"DiNozzo take Miss. Riley to the conference room and stay with her until we get back, the rest of you, grab your bags." Gibbs ordered,

"I'll keep her safe." I promised as I watched my teammates walk towards the elevator, Ziva gave me a look. "What?" I mouthed her response

"Behave."

"This way Crystal." I guided as I led her to one of the conference rooms. "Have a set." I offered once I opened the door. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I have to ask you some standard questions."

"I understand." Crystal replied. _Man her voice is like velvet _I thought to myself, taking a set across from her.

Crystal POV

"When was the last time you saw your father?" Tony asked me.

"Besides this morning, two days ago." I answered.

"And when you saw him, did he seem different at all?" Tony inquired.

"He did seem upset." I answered thinking back to that day. "He told me that my mother had done something terrible, but he didn't tell me what."

"Anything else?" Tony pondered.

I thought for a moment then said "My father also said something about some younger officers pulling pranks on him."

"Did he say any names?" Tony calmly asked.

"Petty officer George, and Petty officer Fernando." I answered.

"K, stay here. I'll be right back." Tony ordered.

Tony POV

"Petty officer's George and Fernando." I told Gibbs.

"Start a search on them," Gibbs ordered; "See if anything comes up."

"On it boss. What about the girl?" I asked staring at the door.

"Put an officer outside her door. And DiNozzo after you get that search started, pay a visit to one of our friends that were chasing her, we'll be back soon."

With that he hung up. "You," I called for an agent. "Protect this girl with your life, and get her anything she needs. I'll be back soon." _Some days its good being a senior agent_ I thought. I quickly started a search for the two Petty officers', and then ran down to one of the interrogation rooms. "So," I started as I entered the room. "You better tell me why you were chasing Miss. Riley; it better be good."

The first words out of his mouth "I want a lawyer."

"Fine," I tell him, "But we both know how this is going to end so just tell me."

"Lawyer." Was all he replied; with that I left the room. I got to the bull pen just as everyone else arrived.

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"Miss Riley is still a little shocked, but seems to be ok. And one of friends lawyered up." I reported.

"I hate lawyers." Gibbs mumbled as he walked to his desk. "Ziva, could you go keep Miss Riley company please."

"Sure thing boss." Ziva replied walking to the conference rooms.

"Wait," I cried, "Don't you think it would be better if I went?"

"No Tony." Gibbs said. "

And besides woman like when other women are around at a time like this." Ziva added.

Crystal POV

It seemed like Tony was gone for hours, but eventually the door did open again, but it wasn't Tony. It was a woman in her 30's and she looked like she was from the Middle East somewhere.

"Hi, I'm Agent Ziva David." She introduced, "I work with Tony."

"Nice to meet you." I managed to smile. At this moment I did need another woman to talk to.

"So Miss Riley." She started.

"Please call me Crystal." I informed her.

"Ok, so Crystal what happened this morning?"

"I went over to my parent's house this morning because my dad and I were supposed to have breakfast together." I started. "But when I got there the house was a mess and he was dead on the floor. It looked like COD was a gunshot to the chest with maybe a 32."

"You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff, may I ask why?" she asked.

"I'm a cop." I told her, "but there's a mole in my department and they've convinced people that I'm a dirty cop."

"Are you?"

"No. Like I told agent DiNozzo my mother came from a wealthy family, I don't need money, and drugs are just plain stupid. I've done some undercover ops where I helped put away drug dealers."

"So you gave enemies then?" she stated.

"Of course I do." I cried, "You think one of them found my family and killed my dad?"

"Maybe, but you should write down a list of anyone who would want to get revenge." She suggested.

"Done," I say grabbing the pad of paper.

"That's a short list." Ziva says, as she looks over my four names.

"If it's any help two are dead, ones in jail and the other we have eyes on at all times." I inform her.

"What about your father, does he have any enemies that you know of?"

"None." I reply. "I mean some of the privets and petty officer's liked to prank him. I told Tony the details."

"Thanks," Ziva smiled as she left.

Tony POV

"What's taking her so long?" I asked impatiently as I glance over at Ziva's desk.

"Relax Tony." McGee said, "I'm sure Ziva will be back any minute."

"That's what you said 15 minutes ago." I remind him.

"Any hits on those Petty officer's yet?" Gibbs asked as he walked towards us.

"Results coming up on the screen now." McGee replied. "Petty officer's Jos Fernando and Petty officer Mike George, according to their records both have a history of violence, that didn't change once they joined the navy. They seem to enjoy playing pranks on their senior officers. The last prank they pulled though didn't end the way they planned."

"What happened?" I asked.

"They gave their commander a heart attack." McGee answered. Ziva then entered.

"Did she say anything new?" Gibbs asked. "No, Lieutenant Commander Riley seems like an honest, kind man from what she's told us. Though she did admit to touching the body."

"That shouldn't be a shocker though." I say.

"Ziva, go talk to the other man who was chasing her." Gibbs ordered.

"Right away." Ziva said then took off, and then Gibbs' phone went off.

"K, I'll be right there Ab's. Tony see what else you can find on these two, McGee go through their bank and phone records see if you can find out anything."

Gibbs POV

I took the elevator down to Abby's lab, something about Crystal Riley seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "What have you got Ab's?" I ask as I walk into the lab.

"Just waiting on the results to see who touched the body last." Abby told me. "If it helps the daughter admitted to touching it."

"I already ruled her out, but the computer told me something funny." Abby said.

"What did it tell you?" I inquired.

"Apparently Riley wasn't her father, well not her biological father anyways."

"Tony mentioned that she did say that he told her that her mother had done something awful."

"Can you find out who her biological father is? Maybe he found out and went to confront Riley." I suggested.

"Already on it." Abby smiled.

"That's my girl," I smiled, "call me when the results come in."

"You'll be the first to know. Well I'll be the first, but you can be the second!" Abby shouted at me. I rode the elevator back to the bull pen, than I walked to where we were keeping Crystal. "

We need to talk." I say as soon as I open the door.

"About what?" she asked in a calm voice.

"You said that your father said that your mother had done something horrible right?" I seemed to yell.

"Yeah, but he never told me what." She answered. "

Crystal, Riley wasn't your biological father. Did you know that?" Crystal looked at me with shock in her face.

She said "I had a feeling he might not be, but I never looked into it." Then I saw her cringe.

"Crystal," I started, "Did your father ever hurt you."

"No." she replied.

"Then how do you explain the bruise?"

"Comes with the job." She brushed off.

"Not the ones I see." I told her. "You can tell me."

After a few minutes she sighed and said "It seemed ever since I was little he looked at me funny, we still bonded, but I knew it wasn't the same way my friends bonded with their dads. Then at around the age of nine he started to beat me, my mom tried to stop him but he would just brush her off. But I knew after he was done with me, he would take out his rage on her, I never understood why. Then I noticed that I had nothing really in common with my dad, no physical features that is, I mean both my 'parents' had brown eyes and I had blue. As soon as I went to collage I moved out, my mom later told me that after I did the beatings stopped. Mom later told me that before her and dad got married she dated another man, she didn't go into any details, but her saying that meant that Riley might not be my true father. I wish I knew who he is, or was, than maybe things might seem clearer."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I digested what this beautiful young woman just told me. "We'll find out who killed Riley, and who your biological father is." I promised her as I took her hands in mine, "I promise."

"Thanks." She whispered as I kissed the top of her head and left. I gave her a reassuring smile before I left. "Gibbs wait." Crystal calls just as I open the door.

"I know you want to keep me safe, but I'm getting hungry and sitting in this room is making my butt fall asleep. Is there any way I could leave this room? Even for a few minutes?"

"Sure," I tell her. "Follow me." It seems like she jumps out of the chair and follows me, I can see her smiling as we walk back towards the bull pen. When we get there Abby is there.

"Gibbs it's a good thing you're here, and this must be Lt. Commander Riley's daughter, hi I'm Abby."

"Abby, you have something." I remind her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. You were right about Crystal not being Riley's biological daughter, and I have the results right her."

"And?" Crystal asked, "Who's my biological father." Abby hands me the envelope, everyone is silent as I open it and pull out a single piece of paper and look at the results.

"So?" Crystal and Tony ask.

"I'm her father." I answer.

Tony POV

"You're her father?" I repeat. _There go my chances of possibly dating her, _I sigh. Gibbs hands me the results and I can feel Crystal, Ziva and McGee looking over my shoulder.

"So what does this mean now?" Ziva asked looking up.

"This means the killer could know this." Gibbs answered. "Ziva, Tony take Crystal with you to go get some food; be back here in half an hour got it!"

"Got it boss." We both answered as the three of us headed for the elevator. Once inside I turned to face Crystal.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You said you were a cop right?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Where are you going with this Tony?" Ziva sighed.

"Maybe we could call in a favor and have Crystal become an NCIS agent." I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Tony." Ziva agreed.

"Actually I only became a cop because I was too young at the time to become an NCIS agent. Before the investigation started I planned to talk to my chief about becoming one." Crystal informed us.

"But who ever thought you were a dirty cop had other ideas?" Ziva suggested.

"Or maybe, whoever it was that said that didn't want me to learn the truth." Crystal added.

"I think we need to find out who paged you as a dirty cop." I told the girls, they agreed with me. When we go to our favourite Chinese place we noticed it was deserted, which was strange for this time of the day.

"Something's wrong." Ziva whispered as we drew our guns. We silently walked around; we thought it was all clear until we heard Crystal give out a scream. We ran back to where she last was but she was gone, but who ever took her left us a greeting card."You want to phone Gibbs or should I?" Ziva asked.

"I will." I sighed as I took out my phone.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered.

"Uh boss," I started, "We have a problem."

"And what would that be DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Crystal's gone." I tell him.

"Get back here now!" he yells into the phone. I hang up and Ziva and I do I quick sweep to see if he left us anything else, but the card was all he left. We raced back to NCIS HQ and told Gibbs everything that happened, then the Gibbs' phone rung.

Gibbs POV

"Hello?" I said.

"Agent Gibbs." The voice said, I nodded towards McGee and he started to trace the call.

"What do you want?" I asked the man, anger in my voice.

"I want Crystal, and now I have her." I could hear him smirk.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's a beautiful woman, and she turned down my employer one to many times." He informed me.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked. "Kill her?"

"No, but desperate times call for desperate measures." He said. "But I will tell you this I hope you got all the information you needed from her, because you won't see her again." With that he hung up.

"Tell me you got something!" I yell at McGee.

"He's in a warehouse not to far from here." He said.

"Tony, Ziva you're with me." I yell as I grabbed my gun and headed for the elevator, the two got in just in time.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked.

"Don't have one." I admit as we get in the car.

"And what if she's not there?" Ziva questioned.

"Then we find out where he took her." I try to say in a calm voice. We get to the warehouse, I motion I'll take the front so the others went around back. I walked in gun drawn, I could hear the echo of my footsteps as I walked farther into the building. I saw a door up ahead and carefully walked towards it, I peeked inside but couldn't see anything. I slammed the door open and only found a man standing in the middle of the room. "Where is she!" I yelled at the man. He just turned to face me and smiled, then Tony and Ziva entered, there was nowhere to run. "Where is my daughter!" I yelled again.

"She's gone." He said.

"What do you mean gone?" Tony asked, just as confused as I was. _You better not have killed her _I thought.

"Gone, not in DC anymore." The man stated. I could tell by his voice that it was the same man who had called me.

"Where is she" I asked again.

"On a plane with another college of mine, the plane has already left. You'll never find her now." He smiled.

"Want to bet?" I asked. "DiNozzo, cuff him."

"Right away boss," Tony answered arresting the man.

Back at HQ

"Is he talking yet?" I asked DiNozzo as he walked back from the interrogation room.

"Not yet boss." He sadly replied.

"McGee do we have any idea who he is?" I shouted.

"Come up on the screen as we speak." McGee said."His name is Collin McDear, 31, lives here in DC."

"It says here that he currently unemployed." Ziva informed me.

"Well obviously he's working for someone. McGee go through his phone and credit cards, I want to know where this guy has been, who he's called; who's called him. Ziva, you and I are going to have a little chat with him, and Tony find out what planes have left today. I don't care what you have to do, just find out anything from the past four hours." I order as Ziva and I head to the interrogation room. I open the door and calmly sit across from Collin, Ziva stands behind me against the wall.

"So Mr. McDear," I begin, "why did you take Crystal Riley?"

"My employer asked me too. Apparently her old man owed him money and she was going to be used as, collateral damage." Collin informs us.

"Well I can see one issue with that story." Ziva informed him.

"And what's that?" he smirked.

"Crystal wasn't Riley's real daughter." She informed him.

"Hey I didn't know that." Collin told us putting his hands up.

"He raised her, so we put two and two together. Who is her real father then?"

"I am!" I yell at him slamming my hands on the table.

"So she had two marine fathers?" he asked, I could hear fear in his voice.

"Yes, and this marine has the power to put you away for a long, long time." Ziva seemed to smile.

"NOW WHERE IS SHE?!" "I already told you, she's on her way out of state."

"Is her plane staying in the states?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, it's staying along the coast." Collins told us.

"Where is it landing?" I yell.

"I don't know where ok, I was just told to get her, put her on the plane, and distract the police long enough for the plane to leave." I stared into his eyes.

"I believe him Gibbs." I heard Ziva say, so did I, but I still had a lot of unanswered questions.

"McDear reserved five calls from the same number today." McGee informed us. "I traced the number and it belongs to a Sargent Baily." McGee pulled up his licence and personal file. "Says here, that he has a house in Los Angeles, and that Crystal filed an arrestment report against him in 2010."

"Think that's what made him crazy?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe," McGee commented.

"Well, she is quiet beautiful." Tony added; I shot him a look.

"Sorry boss." He quickly apologized.

"Got a hit on the plane," McGee told us, "There was a privet jet that took off from the DC airport at two this afternoon, final destination LAX."

"So he's taking her to LA then." Tony concluded."Where are you going?" Tony called after me.

"To talk to the Director," I yelled back. I didn't even bother to knock.

"Come on in." Vance said, turning to face me.

"We need to talk." I tell him. "About what?" he asks.

"You have a team in LA correct?"

"Yeah, so what?" he questioned.

"We need their help." I inform him. "Crystal has been taken; the plane she's on is headed to LA."

"I'll call Hetty and tell her to get her team ready." Vance told me as I headed for the door. "Gibbs." He called after me, "They'll find her. I was thinking of hiring her, she's good. And if I remember your rules that's number five." I couldn't help but give a little smile to myself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Director, I'll get my team on it right away." I told the director. I walked over to where her team, consisting of Sam Hanna, G. Callen, Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks. They seemed to be fighting over something. "And what, pray tell, are you fighting about?"

"Who's better?" Mr. Hanna told me.

"We think Superman is better." Mr. Callen informed me.

"And we say that Aquaman is better." Mr. Deeks informed me.

"You can argue about that later," I tell them, "Right now we have a missing persons to find, and a killer to catch."

"Eric hasn't told us any of that?" Ms. Blye stated. "That's because Mr. Beal is getting the information as we speak."

"So whose has been kidnapped?" Agent Hanna asked.

"Follow me." I instruct as I head to OPS. "Bring it up Mr. Beale." I said.

"Crystal Riley, age 34, parents are a Lt. Commander Brain Riley, and Heather Riley." Mr. Beale started.

"That's not right Mr. Beal." I stated.

"That's what it says in her file here."

"I know what it says in her file, but over the past six hours that information has changed."

Callen POV

"What do you mean changed?" I asked Hetty.

"As of four hours ago we learned that Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is Crystal Riley's biological father."

"Wait, are you telling us that Leroy has another daughter?" I asked.

"That's what I just said Mr. Callen." Hetty sighed. "Now, they believe the man who took her is Sargent Ryan Baily."

"His plane should be arriving within the next 20 minutes at LAX." Eric said.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks I want you to meet the flight at the airport. Mr. Callen and Hanna, head to his house and see what you can dig up on him."

"Address on your phones now." Eric told us as we headed out.

"What's on your mind partner?" Sam asked me as we drove to Baily's house.

"I think I've met Crystal before." I told him.

"So?" he asked, not seeing my point.

"We kinda dated for a bit." I confessed.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Sam then asked.

I thought for a moment; then answered "I do."

"Well then once she's safe you two can have a nice reunion." Sam smiled; I couldn't help but chuckle.

Kensi POV

Deeks and I drove as fast as we could to where the plane of Sargent Baily was scheduled to land. When we got there though, the plane had already landed. "Where are they?" I yelled at the first person I saw.

"When did the plane land?" Deeks asked.

"We landed about 15 minutes ago." A man told us. "Who are you?" I asked the man. "I'm the pilot; two men and a women left in a black car right after we landed."

"Do you know where they were headed?" Deeks asked. "No, they never said." the pilot told us. "We need to tell Callen and Sam." Deeks suggested.

"Good idea." I replied as pull out my phone. "They're gone." I tell Callen, "They may be head for you know. They're in a black car."

"Thanks Kens." Callen says, than hung up.

"Now what do we do?" Deeks asked me.

"Let's head back to HQ and tell Hetty and the others what we know."

Callen POV

"Any sign yet?" I asked Sam.

"Nothing," he stated, "Think they know we're on to them?"

"Maybe." I sighed.

**Flashback**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Crystal giggled.

"Just one more minute." I smiled as I lit the candles. "Now." I watched as she removed her hands from over her eyes.

"Mike," she cried, "It's beautiful." "I'm happy you like it." I say as I pull her seat out. "Crystal, there's something important I need to tell you." I say, trying to find the right words.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to read me.

"I haven't been telling you the whole truth." I admit.

"Go on." She says after a few moments.

"My real name is G. Callen, and I'm an agent of NCIS."

"I appreciate your honesty, but why did you decide to tell me?" she asked.

"You're not mad that I lied to you?" I asked surprised.

"Callen," she starts sweetly, "I understand why you did, and I'm glad you told me the truth. But you still need to answer my question agent."

"Well, officer, I'm undercover. I also have…" I start.

"Have what?" she questioned raising her eyebrow.

"I also have fallen in love with you." I admit. "Callen, I also have a confession." "What's that?" I ask.

"I've also taken a shining to you."

"Listen, I leave in a month, but the time I'm here I want to spend with you." Crystal smiled, but I could see tears in her eyes. "Don't be sad." I tell her, holding her hands, "This month together will be the best you ever had, and maybe one day, we'll meet again."

"I'd like that." She smiled. "Now why don't we enjoy this wonderful dinner I made." I said.

"Did you actually make this?" she teased. "With help." I admitted as we laugh

**End Flashback**

Crystal POV

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was hazy and it has been since I was kidnapped. I could tell that I was in a car, our destination, I hadn't the slightest idea. I felt the car slow down, "There at the house." I heard a man say,

"Go to the second location." The man I believed to be Major Baily told the driver. I hadn't seen Major Baily since 2010, had whatever they drugged me with; wasn't helping me focus on facial features. _If only I could find a way to contact NCIS, any way at all. _I sadly thought. Then first man started to say something, but I blacked out again before I could concentrate any a single word.

Callen POV

"G, I see a black car coming up to the house." Sam tells me.

"Is it stopping?" I inquired.

"No, just slowing down." He replied. I watched as the car drove by, and I thought I could just make out a silhouette of a woman in the back seat.

"She's in that car Sam!" I cried,

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Positive," I reply as I jot down the licence plate. "Eric I need you to run a licence plate for me," I say to our tech genius.

"Ready." He replied

"Alpha, Juliet, Yankee, 639" I tell him.

"Licences plate belongs to a car service." Eric tells me.

"Do they have GPS in their cars?" Sam questioned.

"That's a negative." Nell informed us, "But we can give you the number of the car service." Nell offered.

"Perfect," I told them.

"Oh and guys, can you find out if this guy has another house that we don't know about?"

"Will do," Eric told us before he hung up.

"We'll find her, I promise you." Sam tells me.

"I know, I'm just wondering what kind of state she will be in when we do." I sigh. We decided that we couldn't do anything until Eric and Nell gave us more information, so we decided to head back to HQ.

"Oh good your back," Hetty said happily, I think. "We have Agent Gibbs up in OPS."

_Great, what am I going to him? _I asked myself as I climbed the steps to OPS. "Agents Gibbs," Sam politely said.

"Leroy." I added.

"Agents Hanna and Callen," Gibbs answered back "Any news?"

"I think I may have seen her in the back of black car, we were just about to call the car company."

"Are you sure it was her?" Gibbs asked me.

"Yes," I tell him. "I'm sure."

"Can I speak with Agent Callen, alone, for a moment please," Gibbs asked the others.

"Of course," Hetty told him, scooting everyone else out of the room.

"G, I need you tell me something."

"Of course." I tell him.

"I may have not known Crystal that long, but I can see in your eyes that you care for her, is that true?"

"It is." I answer, "I net your daughter a few years ago while I was on an undercover mission in DC. We had a great month together before I had to return to LA, but we agreed that if our paths crossed again, we would maybe try again. I want to see her safe and sound as much as you do, we all do."

"You have my permission to kill anyone who hurts her Agent Callen." Gibbs told me, with a hint of a smile; then he cut out. The gang walked back into the room, "So Mr. Callen, do you have a plan?" Hetty asked me.

"I do." I told her, "Eric, call the car company and see if you can find out where the car we saw ended up. Kensi; Deeks go to the Navy Base and talk with some of Sargent Baily's co-workers see what you can find out about this guy that we don't already know."

"What will you and Sam be doing?" Kensi asked me.

"We will be following Eric's directions on where Crystal might be." I responded. I'm sure they could hear the anger in my voice. We start to leave, but Hetty calls me back.

"Mr. Callen, have you and Ms. Riley been involved?" she questioned.

"A long time ago." I admitted, "She's a sweet girl, or she was, and I promised Leroy I'd get his daughter back. He's already lost one; he just found her."

"He told you to hurt anyone who hurts her, didn't he?" she asked.

"He did." I told her, leaving the room without another word.

Crystal POV

When I woke up again I was tied to a bed, hands over my head, feet tied to the end of the bed. I panicked for a moment, and then decided that it was a waste of my energy. _Think Crystal _I told myself, _you've been trained for situations like this. _I calmly told myself, wiggling my hands against the rope. I stopped when I heard someone approach the room.

"Glad to see that you're awake my lovely." I heard Sargent Baily say, "Now the real fun can begin." He motioned and two young girls, between the ages of 16-20, entered the room. "You see my dear, even though I'm a marine I also like to have fun. So I make sure I have woman at my disposal."

"A marine should have honor and dignity, you have neither!" I spat at him.

"That may be true, but no one knows you're here." He laughed.

"NCIS knows that I'm in LA, they just don't know where." I tell him, I wasn't sure if that was true, but I believed it. "And when they do find me, you will be happy you're in LA and not in DC."

"Why is that?" he asked me.

"Because my father is a marine; I'm certain he would kill you if he got a chance." I yelled.

"Believe all you wish girl, but no one is coming for you." I informed me before he slammed the door leaving me and the two girls. They started to undress me; pleasuring me. _Oh God! _I thought, but I was helpless, and I hated feeling helpless.

Sam POV

I couldn't believe that my partner had never told me about this girl, I mean we tell each other everything. "So G, why haven't you mentioned this girl before?" I asked as we started driving.

"Must of slipped my mind." He answered.

"A girl like that didn't slip your mind." I protested.

"What's that supposed to mean, a girl like that?" he asked.

"Let me give you a list she's: beautiful, smart, kind but bad ass, need I say more?" "How do you know all that?" he argued, "You only saw a picture of her."

"I can just tell." I answered with a smirk.

"Got the address, sending it to you now." Eric informed us. "

Took you long enough." Callen responded.

"Be nice G, Eric's doing the best he can." I reminded my partner.

"Looks like he lives in South Gate, on Tweedy Blvd." Callen tells me. "House number 999." I speed to the address, so we get there in about fifteen minutes. "House looks normal," I say as we pull to a stop. We step out of the car and walk up to the door.

"So what's our story?" Callen asks as we approach the door.

"Lost dog." I say.

"We don't have a photo though." He reminded me. I take out my phone and pull up the picture of my dog.

"We do now." I reply. Callen knocks on the door, no answer, he knocks again; a buff guy answers and he doesn't look happy. "Sorry to bother you but have you seen my dog. Here's a photo of him."

"No." the man answers and tries to open the door.

"Excuse me miss." Callen says, "Have you seen a dog running around the neighbourhood?"

"Don't answer." The man yelled at her.

"You should treat her with some respect." I tell him.

"She's a whore, she doesn't deserve respect," He spat. That wasn't the right answer, so I punched him right in the face. He stumbled back into the house and tried to reach for a gum but I knocked him out before he could.

"Go, get out of here." I instructed the girl, she ran out of the house. "Eric we need back up and some ambulances." I told Eric.

"They're on their way now." Eric told us, we searched the rest of the main floor, but no one else was there. We climbed the stairs and opened all the doors, many of the rooms had girls in them, we told them to wait for us outside the house, the only place left to check was the basement. We slowly opened the door and descended down the stairs, there were more rooms down here, small and crammed.

"Do you really think she's here?" Callen asked.

"She has to be G." I answer opening another door; now there was only one door left. I open it as Callen charges in and inside the small room was a bed, and on the bed in only her underwear was a girl.

"Crystal!" Callen cried putting his gun away; running to the bed. "Grab a blanket." He ordered, I quickly looked around and found a blanket, it was worn, but it would work.

"Here," I told G handing him the blanket, he put it over Crystals body then started picking her handcuff lock. I looked at the girl, she was quiet beautiful G could really pick them.

"Why don't you kiss her." I suggested, G turned to me and gave me a, what the hell are you on, look. "Like in sleeping Beauty." I tell him.

"Crystal isn't really the, damsel in distress, type of girl." He tells me picking the other lock.

"Doesn't mean you can't kiss her." I say.

"How do you know she doesn't have a boyfriend back in DC?"

"I have a feeling she's had a few, but she'd leave anyone of them for you." I smile.

"You don't know that." He shoots back, carefully taking her hands out of the cuffs. He gently picks her up, we walk towards the door, and we were almost at the stairs when a figure stands in front of us.

"Where do you think you're going?" it asks, the voice is deep; out of the corner of my eye I could see Crystal shaking.

"You must be Sargent Baily." Callen says, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I am, now answer my question." Baily says.

"We're getting her out of here." Callen answers.

"And who are you?"

"Friends of her father." I answer. You could hear the sirens now.

"Deeks and Kensi will be in the house in a minute." I heard Eric say in my ear.

"You're going to jail Baily, how long is still to be determined." I tell him.

"Not if you don't leave here alive." He smirks and draws a gun.

"Gun!" I yell. Callen backs into one of the rooms, I draw my gun and a show down begins. I was almost out of bullets when Deeks and Kensi finally arrived. "What took you so long?" I yelled at them.

"Sorry," Deeks apologized as we watched Baily fall down the stairs, he wasn't dead only hurt bad. But not as much as if G had been shooting at him. "G!" I cried as I entered the room but when I entered the door way Callen had his gun drawn ready to shoot. "Relax G its only me." I inform him.

"I could have shot you Sam." He yells at me.

"I'm aware of that, you need to relax."

"They drugged her, bad; she needs to get to the hospital now." He yells at me standing up with the girl in his arms. We quickly walk up the stairs and past Kensi and Deeks. "I'll meet you at the hospital." Callen tells me hopping into the ambulance.

"Sam, who was that Callen, was carrying?" Kensi asked.

"That guys was Crystal Riley." I told them.

"Like the girl we are looking for Crystal Riley?" Deeks questioned.

"Yup." I answered walking to my car.

"That's all we get?" Kensi yelled.

"She was found in the basement handcuffed to the bed, those girls," I say indicating some girls at other ambulances, "Were also in the home." With that I left.

At the hospital

Callen POV

I was sitting by Crystal's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

"How is she?" Sam asked as he entered the room.

"Still unconscious." I answer not taking my eyes off of her.

"G, do you still like this girl?" Sam asks me.

"I do," I answer.

"What if she joins the team? What will you do then?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I inquire, not sure exactly where he was going with this.

"You said, and I quote. "I'll never date anyone with their own handcuffs." And she'll her own handcuffs."

"I'll make an exception." I smile at him.

"And rule 12?" he questions.

"Gibbs said, in a way, that I could break that rule." I lightly laugh.

"She's stirring G." Sam reported. I turned to look at Crystal and sure enough she was starting to wake up. Her hand started roaming the covers looking for something so I put my hand out so she could grab it.

"Callen?" she asked in a whisper, I looked at Sam in surprise since we hadn't seen each other in years.

"I'm here Crystal." I tell her, "But how did you know it was me?"

"Your hand, it still has the same feel and strength since when we dated. But who's the other guy in the room?"

"What makes you think there's someone else here?" I ask her.

"I can hear him breathing." She smiles.

"She's good." Sam smiles.

"Crystal, this is Sam, my partner."

"So just cuz we didn't work out, you turned gay?" she giggle. Sam and I didn't know how to answer that. "Relax, I was only kidding." She smiled.

"Was I right about her or what?" Sam smirked.

"Sam was trying to guess what kind of person you are."

"And I was pretty close." Sam said.

"Will you open your eyes please." I bagged; she hadn't opened them since she woke up. We watched as she opened her eyes.

"We may have a problem." She said a hint of fear in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Callen, I can't see."

"Sam go get the nurse." I instructed.

"You're not playing a trick are you?" I asked her. "Callen, trust me, I want to see your face, but when I look in your direction all I can see is darkness and I can feel the warmth of the sun." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, listen to me the nurse is on her way. Well find out why you can't see." I promised as I kissed her hand. The nurse and the doctor came in the room.

"Ms. Riley, I need you to open your eyes really big for me." The doctor instructed, she did so,

"So what's wrong with her?" I asked concern in my voice.

"Someone has given her a drug that affects the eyes; it could be only temporary or permeate, depending on how much she was given." He informed us giving us a questioning look.

"It's not their fault doctor." Crystal defended us, "But I know who did do it. When can I leave?"

"Well this is a pressing issue, but if you really want to leave, depending on how you are doing, it could be as early as tonight."

"Good, I hate hospitals." She added. The doctor gave me a look before he walked out of the room.

"I'd hate to do this to you, but we need to ask you some questions." Sam said.

"Go ahead." She smiled, like nothing bad had happened.

"Why was Sargent Baily after you?"

"My father, not Gibbs, was friends with him." Crystal began, "For some reason he took a real interest in me, I was just finishing up at the academy at the time, after a while it became really bad so I filed a restraining order on him."

"Do you think your fathers' murder was a way for Baily to get to you?" he asked next.

"It could be, I mean every Thursday dad and I would go for breakfast before I headed off to work. He looked forward to it each week."

"When did you find out Special Agent Gibbs was your biological father?"

"Today, when I was at NCSI HQ, Abby ran a DNA test and we found out then. Only his team and I knew though." She answered. "Someone's coming." We turn towards the door we saw Hetty walk in.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, who wants to do the introductions?"

"Crystal, this is Hetty, she runs the operations here in LA." I introduce. "Hetty, this is Crystal Riley, Agent Gibbs daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Riley, but may I ask why you don't share the same last name as your father?" Hetty asked.

"I only learned this morning that Agent Gibbs was my father." She replied; I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Mr. Callen, Hanna, I'd like to speak with Ms. Riley alone for a moment please." Hetty told us. I didn't want to leave but Crystal said

"It's alright Callen, I'll be fine." Sam and I left the room so the girls could talk.

Crystal POV

I was now alone with Hetty, and I still couldn't see, I'll admit I was a little unsure about this. "Ms. Riley," Hetty started, "I just have a few questions."

"Ready when you are." I smile.

"First off, how are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, shaken, but I'll be fine." I assured her, I could hear her walking to the side of my bed.

"Second, for my sake, are you going to take your fathers last name?"

That was kind of a weird question, but after a few moments of thought I answered, "I think I will. Why did you want to know?" I asked.

"Director Vance was thinking of hiring you, that's all."

"So is the investigation over?"

"Yes, they told me that a man named Danny Martin, he was working for the Sargent, wanted to ensure his plan went without a hitch." Hetty answered. "Finally, do you know Agent Callen?"

I wasn't sure how to answer at first, but I decided it was best to tell this woman the truth. "Yes, we met many years ago in DC."

"And did you two have a relationship?" Was the next question.

"We did, it only lasted 3 months though." I replied sadly.

"Why only three months? He seems to, dare I say it; love you from what I've seen."

"He was undercover and had to leave." I told her. Then I heard footsteps again.

"Ms. Riley," I heard the doctor say, "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt but it looks like the blindness is only temporary, you should be able to see again in a couple of weeks. Three weeks maximum." With that he left. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that this woman was shocked by the news she just heard.

"May I ask what happened?" she said.

"I believe Sargent Baily had given me something well he was holding me captive." I answered.

"That's a pity." She sighed. "I'm going to go talk to your doctor, did you want me to send Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna back in?"

"Yes please ma'am." I answer.

"I don't have many rules, but one of them is that only marines get to call me ma'am, you my dear can call me Hetty."

"Alright Hetty." I smiled at her. I heard her leave the room, and a few minutes later I heard the boys enter again; I felt Callen take my hand again.

"So do I get to know the love story of you two love birds?" Sam asked. I looked in the direction of Callen,

"Even when your blind you can still give the same look as your father." Callen laughs.

"My dad has a look?" I question.

"A look, rules, married four times, divorced three." Callen list.

"Married four? What happened?" I asked.

"I think that's a story that he should tell you." He says.

"Then list his rules," I reply. Just as Callen was about to answer his phone went off.

"He's not talking? I see. We're on our way." He gets off the phone and says "I'm sorry Crystal but Sam and I have to leave, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." He tells me and kisses my hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To have a chat with Sargent Baily." He tells me.

"When you do, do me a favour." I smile.

"What?" he questioned,

"Punch him for me."

"How about I tell him that if you ever see him again he better run because you'll kick his ass."

"Do we have to give him a warning." I tease.

"You haven't changed a bit." Callen commented, then him and Sam left. It was quiet in the room, than I heard Hetty coming back.

"Where have Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna gone?" Hetty asked me.

"Gone to talk to Baily," I answer.

"Did you want me to stay?" She asked.

"Would you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all my dear." I heard her smile as she sat next to the bed.

"When I last saw Callen he had short hair and wore street cloths, a lot, does he still look like that?" I asked.

"He's physical appearance hasn't changed a bit." Hetty answered.

"Is he still trying to learn the truth about his past?" I inquired.

"He told you about that?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, we told each other a lot about ourselves, I was really upset when he had to leave." I admitted, "But I understood why he had to leave."

"Ms. Riley, Mr. Callen isn't the type of guy to trust, or even love, easily for that matter." Hetty started, "So the fact that you got him to do both makes me think that you two are meant to be, and once you become an NCIS agent, you both should ignore rule 12 of your fathers."

"Callen was going to tell me my father's rules, but then he had to leave, could you tell me rule twelve?" I asked.

"Sure, rule twelve is never date a co-worker."

"Interesting rule, I but he had experience in making that rule." I laughed, Hetty couldn't help but chuckle. I heard footsteps and turned my head to the door.

"Good afternoon Ms. Riley, I'm happy to report that your results look fine, the drugs are out of your system it seems and if you like you can leave right now. But you'll have to have someone sign you out, and we would like you to come back twice a week for checkups." The doctor said.

"I'll sign her out." Hetty volunteered.

"What is your relationship with the patient?" The doctor asked Hetty.

"Old friend, her father has given me the job to look after her while she was in the hospital." Hetty told the doctor matter-of-factly. I was guessing some of that was true, but how much, I wasn't sure.

Callen POV

When Sam and I arrived at the boathouse I was ready to kill Baily, but I kept my emotions in check. We entered the boat house and I saw three people I didn't recognize.

"Kensi, who are these guys?" I asked confused.

"Callen, Sam, these are Special Agents Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, and Tim McGee, they're Gibbs team." Kensi told Sam and I.

"So Gibbs is here?" I questioned.

"Ya, he's interacting Baily right now. Did you want to join him?" Kensi asked. "Let's do it." I said walking towards the room. I opened the door and there sat Gibbs and Baily.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." I say looking at Gibbs, rule twenty-two.

"No Callen, your just in time." He tells me. "You see Baily now you have me and Special Agent Callen here, we don't usually work together, but in this case we have a common goal. We both have a bone to pick with you." Gibbs informed him.

"You mean about that bitch I kidnapped." He smirked.

"That bitch, is my daughter, so unless you want to die in this room you'll talk." Gibbs yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"By the way Crystal has a message for you." I tell Baily, who looks at me in shock. "Oh ya, she's doing fine, in fact I think she's out of the hospital now. She says that if she ever sees you again, you better run, because she'll kick your ass." "She didn't really say that." He smirked.

"Your right," I said, "What she really wanted was for me to punch you, hard, and after what you just said I'm tempted. Now why did you kidnap her and those other girls?"

"I like to have sex, is that a crime?" he asks.

"It is if you kidnap and rape." I respond.

"Did you rape her?" Gibbs asked. Baily didn't answer. "Did you need me to repeat the question marine?"

"No, sir. I did have fun with her, she was out of it most of the time, but I still had fun." He smiled.

"And those other girls did you and your buddies have 'fun' with them too?"

"Those girls were just asking for it, the way they were dressing, acting." He stated. "Did my daughter act like those girls?" Gibbs asked anger in his voice.

"I've liked your daughter since she was in the academy, she just didn't know she liked me," he told us.

"She put a restraining order out on you, she was sending you a clear message." I said.

"Listen Crystal Riley is a beautiful, smart girl who needs a guy like me," He yells. "From what I heard she wants to hurt guys like you." I smirk, "How old are you anyway? In your fifties? You seem old enough to be her dad, no offence Gibbs." "None taken, but he's right Baily, we have you for rape, kidnapping; assault." Gibbs yells at him.

"You got nothing." He smirks.

"Oh no, from what I heard we have a rape kit from some of your victims, and most of them are ready to testify against you, they want to see you rot in prison." I inform him. Gibbs and I leave the room and head back to the front of the boathouse, I see Crystal standing there talking to the two teams.

Crystal POV

Once Hetty and I had left the hospital we went to a place by the ocean, we walked into a house and I could hear Tony talking to someone. "Hetty," I asked, "Is my father and his team here?" I asked.

"Yes, he wanted to make sure you were ok, and have a chat with Sargent Baily." She informed me; the room seemed to hush as everyone started to notice we were there.

"Hello again Crystal." Tony said he was the first to speak.

"Hi Tony," I answer, "I didn't take you for a LA kinda guy."

"Where else am I supposed to show off my hot bod?" he replied.

"Who said you had one." I quickly replied that left him speechless.

"I like her even more every time I see her." Sam chuckles.

"Thank you Sam." I smile at him.

"We have a little dilemma here though." Hetty tells the group.

"What is it?" Ziva asks with concern in her voice.

"It seems Baily had given her a drug, and now she is temporarily blind."

"Wait, so you can't see at all?" McGee asked in shock.

"That's what being blind means McGee." I answer.

"How may fingers?" Tony asks.

"Three," I guess. Everyone is silent for a moment.

"Thought you said you were blind?" Tony said.

"I am; that was a guess." I answer.

"Ok, what colour shirt is Kensi wearing?" Tony asked.

"Who's Kensi?" I asked confused.

"My apologies Ms. Riley, this is Special Agent Kensi Blye and her partner, our LAPD liaison, Marty Deeks."

"Pleasure to meet you." I smile, not quite sure where they were.

"Did you tell my father?" I asked Sam.

"No, he was already with Baily when we got here. Him and Callen are interrogating him now."

"I'm guessing the sound is off?" I say.

"I don't think you want to hear what they are saying," a woman said.

_That must be Kensi _I thought. "You read lips?" I asked.

"Ya and Baily is a jerk, wish I could go in there and give him a piece of my mind." She says.

"What is he saying?" a man, who must have been Deeks asked.

"He's just saying that the woman he took were asking for it," she tells us. "Now your dads asking him if you were acting like those woman. He doesn't like that question." Then I heard a new voice, _must of come from the screen_, I thought. "Hey everyone." It said. "Who's the girl?"

"Eric this is Crystal, Agent Gibbs daughter." Sam told him.

"Good to see that you're alright Crystal." He said to me, and it sounded like he meant it. "I have Director Vance waiting on the other line." He told us.

"Well patch him through." Hetty told him.

"Right," Eric said; the next voice I hear is the Directors.

"Good afternoon all." He started, "How are you feeling Crystal?" he asked me. "I've been better." I admit.

"Aches? Pains?" he asked.

"Had those before this happened," I smiled. "No, Baily has seem to done something to my vision. Doctors say it should be back in a few weeks though." "Does Gibbs know?" he asked, I'm assuming he was talking to Hetty.

"No sir, he's still in interrogation with Mr. Callen." She told him.

"I see." He answered, "Ms. Riley, I have a proposal for you."

"I'm listening." I tell him.

"I take it Hetty has told you the results of your investigation?" He said.

"She has." I confirm,

"I've talked to your supervisor and told him I'd like to hire you." He continued. "Really?" I asked surprised, "What did he tell you?"

"He said that you'll be missed but he offered to give you a good reference. So Crystal Riley, would you like to work for NCIS?" He asked, and at that moment I wished I could see.

"Sir," I started, "I would love too."

"Perfect, I want to wait for Gibbs to come back before I say anything else." "They're on their way back now." I tell him.

"How do you?" he questioned.

"Since I can't see, my hear seems to have gone in overdrive." I explain.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, Agent Callen, Director Vance is with us." Hetty told the two.

Callen POV

I walk back to the front of the boathouse with Gibbs, "Leroy?" I ask, "I want to date your daughter, and I'd like your permission." I tell him.

"What if she comes back to Washington?" he asks.

"But what if she doesn't?" I challenge.

"If she decides that she wants to stay here in LA, you G Callen, have my permission to date my daughter. But if you break her heart, trust me when I say I'll come back to LA and you won't walk straight for a year, you understand me Callen?" he asked me, starring me down.

"Yes sir." I answer just as we get back to the others, I notice that Crystal is with them and I smile.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, Agent Callen, Director Vance is with." Hetty informed us. "Director." We both say.

"Crystal as agreed to join NCIS, there's only one problem left now." He informs us?"

"What's that Vance?" Gibbs asks.

"Is she going to work out of DC, or LA?" I said

"LA," at the same time Gibbs said "DC."

"I think it should be Crystal's choice." Hetty stated. I could feel all eyes on me. "Well?" Kensi asked her.

"Dad, I want to get to know you better, I do, but I feel that right now my place is here in LA." She tells them. He nods his head in understanding.

"You break her heart, I'm coming to get you," he reminds me before walking to Crystal and hugging her.

"Now for your dilemma Crystal." Vance continued, I started shaking my head no, Gibbs doesn't know she's blind yet.

"What would that be Vance?" Gibbs asked, holding his daughter against his side. "Your vision issue." He stated.

"What is he talking about?" He question her, giving her the Gibbs look.

"Oh he doesn't know yet." Vance sighed.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" Gibbs yelled, I decided it was best if I told him.

"Leroy, Baily had given Crystal some drugs," I started. "I know that Callen I saw the drug test report." He reminded me.

"One of the other thing he gave her was a Daphne shrub. It's side effects include temporary blindness." Sam told him.

"That…" Gibbs started to say before storming back towards the interrogation room.

"Leroy, think about what you're doing."

"I did, now let me pass Callen." He growled.

"I can't do that Leroy," I tell him, "As much as I want to, I can't."

"Leroy, Mr. Callen, maybe you should take Crystal back to HQ." Hetty suggested. "If she's going to stay, she should know her way around. Nothing really moves around, so she'll learn quickly." Hetty suggested.

"I'd take her advice Leroy." Vance agreed.

"I'll drive." Was all he answered as he walked towards the door.

"Here you go," Sam smiled as he hand Crystal over to me.

Sam POV

Once Callen, Leroy, and Crystal were on their way to HQ we continued our conversation. "I can't believe she picked LA over DC." Tony said in disbelief.

"Do you blame her" Deeks asked, "Sun shine all year round."

"Getting back to the matter at hand," the Director reminded us, "Ms. Riley will need a place to stay, until she has her vision back."

"She can stay with me." Deeks offered, Kensi hit him hard in the arm.

"She can stay with me." She said.

"I think that's a better idea." He agreed, "Hetty, we might need her to testify once the trial begins, do you think she'll be able to do that?"

Before she could answer I said "She will."

"How do you know Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked me.

"Back in the hospital, before G and I left, she asked him to punch Baily for her. She wants him behind bars." I tell them. "

Agent Hanna, I want you and Agent Callen to escort Agent Riley back to DC when the time comes." He told me.

"We'll be there." I tell him.

"Good, and Hetty one last thing." He said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I want a report on Agent Riley's status every week until her eyes are healed."

"Of course Director, but she told me she wishes to change her last name to Gibbs." Hetty told him.

"So we'll have another Gibbs?" he questioned with a look of shock on his face. "Very well." With that he ended the call.

"We should take the Sargent back to DC." Agent David said.

"How will Gibbs get home if we leave?" McGee asked.

"We only brought one car."

"I guess that means you're staying in LA for a while then." I smile, "Want a tour of our Head Quarters?" I could see McGee's face light up. "I take that as a yes."

Hetty and I walk to the door. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Hetty told one of the agents. We drove back to HQ.

"Is Callen back yet?" I asked Eric once we were back.

"No, he's right there." He informed me pointing to the doors.

"How is it you left before us, yet we arrived before you?" I asked my partner. "Marine needed his coffee." He answered looking at Gibbs who was walking beside Crystal.

"Now, whose ready for the grand tour?" Callen asks with a dashing smile. "This is our bullpen," he started. "Your desks, and Hetty's office is just behind that screen." "It has an old Mexico feel to it." Ziva stated. I could see Crystal trying to picture the room. "From where we are standing right now to the left is wardrobe, right is…" Callen trailed off. "Hetty, what is to the left?"

"Nothing important." Hetty answers, we all look at her, even Gibbs and his team. "Your job is out in the field, what's to the right is office supplies and such." She tells us.

"Let's continue to OPS." He suggests, Gibbs and I help Crystal find the stairs, Crystal turns and smiles at me.

"Thanks Sam." She says.

"Anytime." I tell her, I look towards Gibbs and he nods in approval. We got up to OPS and I could see McGee grin with excitement.

"Tony, Ziva, Crystal this is Eric Beale and Nell Jones our technical operators." Callen introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." He smiled.

"Why are you wearing shorts?" Ziva asked him.

"They're comfy," he defended.

"Can I wear shorts to work boss?" Tony asked Gibbs, next thing I know he's being slapped in the back of the head.

"Right stupid question, sorry boss."

"Glad Hetty don't slap us in the back of the head." I whisper to Callen, he smiles in agreement and Crystal lightly laughs.

"What's so funny?" Hetty asks, her beady eyes starring us down.

"Who's going to cave first?" I heard Ziva whisper to Tony.

"Hetty is going to win." I heard Tony whisper back, Crystal could last all day, but I was starting to lose control, but Callen was the first to cave.

"Sam was just saying it's nice that it's nice that you don't hit us in the back of the head."

"It's because she's too short." Tony said under his breath; that caused him to get another head slap.

"Do you want me to start?" she asked us.

"I think we're good." I smiled my charming smile at her.

"Your smile doesn't affect me Mr. Hanna." Hetty informed me before heading out of OPS.

"You have the coolest toys." McGee told Eric.

"Thank you," he smiled, "We can look at multiple things at once, and it does come in handy now and then.

" "Do you keep eyes and ears on the agents in the field?" Gibbs asked.

"That and more, I can remotely traffic lights, hack into networks, anything computer related come to me. And before you say anything Agent Gibbs every agent wears earwigs so we can communicate with them, and vice versa, even in undercover operations we have eyes and ears on everyone." Eric told Gibbs.

"Dad I've done hundreds of undercover missions before, that was my specialty back in Washington, the only difference between there and here is the gadgets." Crystal told her father.

"Wait, you worked undercover work in DC?" Tony asked surprised.

"Ya, I was an undercover cop, damn good one too." She said a little smitten. "See dad I'll be fine."

"That's right sir." I say, "We'll all keep an eye on your daughter, and no field work until she's all healed."

"That's not fair." Crystal yelled.

"I agree one hundred percent." Callen stated; Gibbs nodded in approval. "Everyone's agreeing with you, aren't they Sam?" Crystal asked in disappointment. "Yes we are." Callen smiled.

"You all suck." Crystal pouted.

"You don't mean that." Gibbs smiled, pulling his daughter into a sideways hug. I could see how much he cares for her, even though they just met.

"Agents," Hetty said as she re-entered OPS, "Now that Ms. Gibbs is safe and sound and has, felt, around the Head Quarters, I think you all should go home." "Where will Crystal be staying?" Gibbs asked.

"With me sir." Kensi answered. "Hetty thought it would be best if she stayed with me until her vision comes back."

"Not a bad idea." Ziva commented.

"I like it." Crystal agreed.

"Unless there is any more questions, you are all free to leave." Hetty dismissed us. "I guess this is good-bye." Tony said, giving Crystal a huge hug.

"How about a see you later DiNozzo." She corrected trying to get out of his grip. "I think that's enough DiNozzo." Gibbs told his agent.

"Sorry boss, apologizes Crystal."

"It's ok Tony," she managed to chock out after a few deep breaths.

"Ziva, we need to email." She smiled at the female agent. "McGee, keep an eye on Tony will you?"

"Why me?" McGee whined.

"Would you rather I ask Ziva?" she smirked.

"I'll do it." McGee stated.

"I'll miss you dad, I promise to go to Washington as soon as I can." Crystal Hugged her dad one last time, then him and his team left.

Crystal POV

I heard my father and team leave OPS, now I was left with my new team. "You ok?" Sam asked me, wiping what must have been a tear from my eye.

"Ya, I'll be fine." I smiled.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind." He reminded me.

"No, I feel like I need to stay here in LA." I say turning my head to the last direction last heard Callens voice.

"Do you still love him?" Sam asked me.

"I do Sam, I just wished I knew how he felt about me."

"Trust me when I say his feels are neutral." Sam informs me.

"Did he tell you that?" I inquire.

"It's been so long, he might not have changed, but since this morning, I've changed."

"Hey, listen to me, a lot have happened since this morning, but one thing that hasn't changed is how G feels about you, you two can help each other out more than you think." I hear Callen walking towards us.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alive, still trying to process everything that has happened today." I sighed. "Why don't we go home so you can change and clean up." Kensi suggested. "

That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day." I could feel Sam and Callen's eyes on me, "Make that the second best idea I've heard all day."

"What was the first?" she inquired.

"I believe the first was getting out of that house." Callen said.

"That it was." I smiled as I left with Kensi.


End file.
